1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a bi-power motor controlling apparatus that is capable of improving the noise of a motor.
2. Related Art
The conventional motor controlling apparatus mainly includes a driver IC and a Hall element. The driver IC is used to receive a power, which is applied to be the operation voltage of the motor and the driver IC, from outside. Then, the driver IC can output a driving circuit to the coil of the motor according to the received power so as to drive the motor to rotate, so that the rotational speed of the motor can be adjusted according to the voltage value of the power. Based on the above-mentioned motor controlling method by changing the voltage value of the power, the range of the controllable rotational speed is limited due to that the driver IC and the motor use the same power source. In addition, the rotational speed can not be modulated.